


Mai far ordinare Mila in un locale. Soprattutto se sei in Russia e lei gioca in casa. (... O forse sempre?)

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Threesome, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Un altro flash gli passò nella mente: lui, con Sara appesa ad un braccio e Michele all'altro, che barcollarono ridacchiando fino a raggiungere la porta della stanza della ragazza."Mio." aveva detto lei, stringendo la presa."Col cazzo." aveva risposto Michele, stringendo a sua volta "Mio."E poi Emil si rese conto che il peso era simmetrico. Sulle braccia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... All'inizio la ship incest non mi aveva presa per niente (SHAME ON ME), ma poi ho scoperto le gioie dell'OT3. E questo è il risultato.  
>  (Poi ho una preferenza per la Emil/Michele, vabbeh, credo si noti :v)  
> (Questa volta non aspettatevi una storia seria v:)

Emil tornò al mondo con un immenso mal di testa, un peso sulle spalle e nessuna intenzione di aprire gli occhi.  
_... Cos'è successo?_  
Mentre i secondi passavano, scanditi dal ticchettio della sveglia sul comodino (ecco, sì, si trovava nella sua stanza d'albergo, almeno questo era chiaro), cercò di ignorare le fitte di dolore e di ricordare cosa fosse successo.  
_Dunque..._ Si era trattenuto in Russia più tempo del previsto, perché voleva vedere la gara di pattinaggio femminile (questa era la scusa ufficiale, quantomeno; _non poteva ammettere che non era pronto a salutare Michele, anche perché sapeva che non si sarebbero rivisti al Gran Prix. Idiota che non era altro_ ). Quindi... Aveva visto la gara, sì, suscitando l'ira di Michele durante il turno di Sara, che l'aveva guardato tutto il tempo con i denti serrati ed il broncio ( _adorava_ quando metteva il broncio. Lo stuzzicava appositamente con Sara - e no, non era una scusa per non dover ammettere di essere attratto da lui. Assolutamente. Lui era solo un amico, giusto? Giusto. _Dannazione_ ).  
Alla fine delle gare, in cui Sara era riuscita a conquistare l'argento, Mila (la vincitrice dell'oro) si era avvicinata a loro tre e li aveva letteralmente trascinati via.  
"A festeggiare!"  
Emil ancora adesso non sapeva perché fosse stato coinvolto. Cioè, Michele era evidente, nonostante la gara femminile era il gemello di Sara, quindi aveva senso, ma lui... Supponeva si fosse trattata solo di una quesione logistica. Era vicino a Michele (ovviamente) e Mila non doveva averci fatto caso. E lui non si era sottratto perché, beh, già era rimasto qualche giorno in più perché era così patetico da non riuscire a staccarsi dalla sua cotta segreta, come poteva rinunciare quindi ad una comoda uscita di gruppo?  
Era quindi corso dietro a Mila e ai due gemelli, sentendoli discutere sottovoce in italiano, e quando aveva chiesto delucidazioni Michele aveva poggiato una mano sulla fronte, come se fosse stanco, e gli aveva chiesto di controllare che _per piacere_ né lui né sua sorella bevessero troppo. Emil aveva sorriso, aveva annuito ed era entrato nel locale scelto da Mila, salutando con un cenno Georgi e Yuri (invitati in quanto parte della squadra russa) e le altre pattinatrici dell'esibizione femminile. Sembrava... Esserci più spirito di gruppo fra le ragazze, ma lui non ne era veramente invidioso perché l'unica persona a cui volesse stare vicino, fra i ragazzi, era Michele ( _... Patetico_ ).  
Ad ogni modo, non aveva fatto i conti con la Russia. E non aveva fatto i conti con le ordinazioni di Mila. E non aveva promesso di non bere lui stesso, perciò... Scolò qualche vodka, e poi il suo autocontrollo andò a farsi benedire, quindi figurarsi se poteva davvero controllare che Michele e Sara non bevessero.  
I suoi ricordi si facevano distorti, a questo punto, ma ebbe un flash su Sara che si sporgeva verso Michele (a cui lui stava toccando una coscia ODDIO L'AVEVA FATTO DAVVERO COS-) e gli intimava di smetterla di bere, rossa in viso per i superalcolici. Ebbe anche un flash con Mila che sbatteva uno shottino sul tavolo e che sogghignava, prendendoli in giro per la loro scarsa resistenza da mammolucci.  
Poi tutto diventava confuso.  
Un raggio di sole filtrò tra le tende, andando fastidiosamente a posarsi sopra i suoi occhi ancora serrati.  
"Ugh..." mormorò Emil, voltando la testa alla sua sinistra.  
_Sentì, in questo modo, lo sbuffo caldo e impastato di un altro respiro._  
Emil si irrigidì immediatamente, rendendosi conto che il peso che avvertiva sulla spalla non poteva essere altro che una testa. Piano, con timore quasi reverenziale, aprì gli occhi... E vide il viso addormentato di Michele.  
_Un tuffo al cuore, poi il battito che accelerava, confuso._  
_Cosa...?_  
Un altro flash gli passò nella mente: lui, con Sara appesa ad un braccio e Michele all'altro, che barcollarono ridacchiando fino a raggiungere la porta della stanza della ragazza.  
" _Mio._ " aveva detto lei, stringendo la presa.  
"Col cazzo." aveva risposto Michele, stringendo a sua volta " _Mio._ "  
E poi Emil si rese conto che il peso era simmetrico. Sulle braccia. _Nello stesso momento in cui si rese conto di essere nudo, e che anche Michele era nudo accanto a lui._  
Girò quindi la testa, e il suo cuore impazzito quasi si fermò quando vide Sara. Che dormiva con la testa sulla sua spalla. _Nuda._  
...  
Imprecò, a bassa voce per non aumentare le fitte nella sua testa, e rigirò il volto fino ad osservare il soffitto.  
Era sotto shock.  
_Che accidenti...?_  
Poi, con un gemito soffocato, ricordò.  
_Ricordò il lento barcollare verso la sua camera, tutti e tre insieme, e le risate soffocate. Ricordò i baci confusi (chi era chi?) e i vestiti strappati; ricordò la bocca di Sara attorno al suo membro, le sue mani sui suoi capelli, e la consapevolezza di avere Michele dietro di lui, dentro di lui. Ricordò il profumo intenso del sesso di Sara e la consistenza di quello di Michele sotto le mani; ricordò Michele prenderla da dietro e guardarlo, mentre lei si aggrappava alle sue braccia, gemendo tutto il suo piacere._  
_Ricordò la dolce sensazione di perdersi dentro Michele, di sentire il seno di Sara strusciare sulla sua schiena; ricordò i baci, le carezze e i gemiti che lo avevano fatto impazzire, il volerne ancora e ancora, i capelli sfatti ad impedirgli la visuale e la sensazione di giusto che permeava in quella camera, nell'atmosfera, nella complicità che scorreva naturale fra tutti e tre._  
...  
_Michele mi ammazzerà_ , fu il suo primo pensiero.  
E, come se lui l'avesse sentito, Emil lo avvertì muoversi contro il suo corpo e sbadigliare. Non si girò ad osservarlo, e non riuscì a chiudere gli occhi. Il mal di testa sembrava solo un ricordo lontano, mentre l'assoluto _terrore_ lo pervadeva da capo a piedi.  
_Ho fatto sesso con sua sorella. Michele mi ammazzerà!_  
"Cos...?" lo sentì sussurrare; poi, senza preavviso, Michele scattò seduto, offrendo ad Emil una graziosa panoramica dei suoi perfetti addominali e della sua espressione altrettanto terrorizzata ( _ah, bene_ ) che, beh, puntava su Sara, ovviamente.  
_(... Anche lui si è fatto sua sorella. Oh, GOSH, è tutto così assurdo)._  
Lentamente, gli occhi di Michele slittarono e trovarono il suo volto.  
"I-io..." iniziò a dire Emil "Io..."  
Prima che potesse pronunciare una qualsiasi parola di scusa, però, Michele gemette e si piegò su se stesso, portando le mani al viso.  
"Non posso credere che sia successo un'altra volta..." mugulò contro il palmo delle proprie mani, ma non abbastanza a voce bassa per impedirgli di sentire.  
"Io... _COSA._ "  
Michele rialzò appena lo sguardo, osservandolo con un'espressione a metà fra il panico e le scuse.  
"... Noi due non dobbiamo bere..." cercò di giustificarsi "Avevamo giurato che non avremmo mai più bevuto insieme COME È POSSIBILE CHE SIA ACCADUTO TUTTO CIÒ, PERCHÉ?"  
Sara sbuffò.  
" _Silenzio..._ " mugulò, prima di muoversi appena e aprire gli occhi. Si alzò piano, puntellandosi sui gomiti, fissando la scena confusa.  
Emil, che era ancora fermo (più per l'incredulità che per il terrore, a questo punto), vide la ragione farsi strada in lei, e i suoi occhi spalancarsi in un'espressione di disgusto.  
"Oh. Mio. _Dio._ " disse, finendo di alzarsi e di sedersi, fissando il fratello "COME DIAVOLO È POTUTO SUCCEDERE."  
"NON LO SO!" gemette Michele, disperato.  
"AVEVI GIURATO CHE NON AVRESTI BEVUTO!"  
"NON HO ORDINATO IO, MA MILA!"  
Sara si afferrò le tempie con una smorfia.  
"... Okay allora senti che facciamo, adesso vado a farmi una doccia e poi quando uscirò dal bagno dovrà esserci un caffé caldo ad aspettarmi, siamo intesi?" disse, poi riaprì gli occhi e sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento della presenza di Emil.  
"... ODDIO MA C'È UNA TERZA PERSONA QUESTA VOLTA."  
_... Ah, perfetto, significa che la precedente (o le precedenti) hanno ciulato da soli. Alla faccia dell'amore fraterno._  
"Ehm, ciao?" disse Emil, sollevando una mano e muovendo le dita, incerto sulla mossa migliore da fare.  
"... Ciao, Emil." rispose Sara, stringendo le labbra e socchiudendo gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di ricordare "Beh... Non è stata una brutta notte, alla fine."  
"Ah..." gli occhi di Emil saettarono verso Michele, che aveva stretto i pugni. Sara si rialzò con un movimento elegante e marciò verso il bagno, incurante della propria nudità (non che avesse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, arrivati a questo punto).  
Michele lo stava fissando con uno sguardo colmo d'odio (così _diverso_ dal solito broncio, che Emil ebbe seriamente paura che l'avrebbe sgozzato a mani nude).  
"I-io non intendevo... Non volevo..." balbettò, sempre più in imbarazzo, mentre Michele si faceva sempre più scuro in volto "Insomma, non avevo intenzione di andare anche con lei, io volevo te!"  
Dopo i primi secondi, che servirono al suo cervello per processare ciò che la sua bocca aveva appena esclamato, Emil arrossì definitivamente e si schiaffò le mani in faccia, desiderando di poter morire in quel preciso istante (... O forse _no_ , dato che poi avrebbero dovuto spiegare la presenza di una cadavere in una stanza con due gemelli nudi).  
"... Me?" sentì sussurrare Michele, attonito, e quello lo spinse ad allargare due dita e a sbirciare dalla fessura la sua espressione. E, beh, Michele sembrava _davvero_ attonito. Senza parole. E, per quanto lui ora fosse in imbarazzo, era sicuramente meglio di quando sembrava sul punto di ucciderlo.  
"ME?!" esclamò ancora Michele, cedendo il posto alla sorpresa e sollevando le mani verso il viso.  
"... Sì, te, idiota!" rispose Emil, mugugnando, e Michele gli afferrò i polsi solo per staccargli le mani dal volto.  
"Ma sei serio?"  
Emil girò il volto, per sottrarsi alla sua indagine. Si ricordò a quel punto di essere nudo, e che Michele era nudo, e che avevano appena fatto sesso (beh, la sera prima, la notte, insomma che importava?), e il rossore quasi gli esplose dalle orecchie.  
"... Mi dispiace se ho fatto sesso con tua sorella" rispose, sempre a mezza voce "Non sono mai stato attratto da lei, cercavo solo di attirare la tua attenzione."  
_Dopotutto, che aveva da perdere?_  
Michele gli lasciò i polsi ed Emil ne approfittò per puntellarsi sui gomiti e scivolare all'indietro, alzandosi. In quel momento, però, Michele si accartocciò su se stesso con un sospiro, affondando il volto nelle mani e finendo quindi a contatto con la sua anca, dannatamente vicino ad un brutto, _brutto_ (bellissimo) posto.  
"... Non è che hai colpa se c'era anche Sara..." lo sentì sussurrare "Quantomeno tu non le hai tolto la verginità dopo una serata un po' troppo allegra..."  
_Ah, perfetto._  
"Avevamo giurato..." continuò Michele "Perché è stato bruttissimo, non mi ha permesso più di avvicinarmi a lei per un mese, e io continuavo a scusarmi, e poi insomma siamo fratelli... La amo con tutto me stesso ma queste cose non possono accadere fra _fratelli_..."  
_Beh, c'è gente che pagherebbe per far sesso con due gemelle, immagino che qualcuno si farebbe andar bene anche un gemello maschio e una femmina... Non che sia stato così male, alla fine,_ anzi _..._  
Emil soffocò una risatina tirata e tenne per sé il proprio pensiero, perché proprio _non voleva morire_.  
E Michele, alla fine, finito di mugugnare sull'amore fraterno e sulle Cose Assolutamente Sbagliate, si voltò con il viso a sinistra, mostrandogli un orecchio oltre i capelli.  
"... Comunque credo di poterci pensare..." concluse quindi, e Emil ci mise alcuni istanti di troppo per ricollegare quella frase alla sua bislacca dichiarazione, e altri istanti ancora per processare la cosa in una serie di urli muti nella sua testa, che lo lasciarono con un'espressione da demente sul volto, al tempo stesso basita e speranzosa.  
Michele si rialzò, con un altro sospiro, e si girò a guardarlo solo per arrossire e voltargli di nuovo le spalle.  
"Sarà meglio vestirsi, e poi scendere a colazione, e _poi_ portare un caffé a Sara. Forse, in questo modo, eviteremo l'evirazione."  
" _Gh..._ " rispose Emil, da ragazzo maturo e intelligente quale era. Rimase altri istanti immobili, osservando Michele alzarsi e chinarsi a prendere i propri vestiti ( _ohssantamadonna quel sedere_ ), prima di balzare in piedi con uno scatto e fare altrettanto per evitare pensieri impuri.  
Quando entrambi furono leggermente più presentabili (leggermente perché non si erano né lavati né pettinati, essendo il bagno occupato, ma almeno erano vestiti), Michele aprì la porta e allungò un braccio all'indietro per afferrarlo malamente per l'avambraccio e trascinarlo dietro di sé.  
Emil notò che le sue orecchie erano più scure del solito e, anche se nessuno dei due disse niente, per la prima volta si concesse di credere che stesse vivendo davvero nella realtà e seguì Michele giù per le scale, sorridendo come l'ebete che era appena diventato.


End file.
